


I want can't sleep can't breathe without your love

by freeatlast



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blogging, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sleepy Cuddles, Social Networking, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeatlast/pseuds/freeatlast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis is tumblr famous and Harry can't stay away from reading his fanfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want can't sleep can't breathe without your love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody, I really hope you enjoy reading. it's my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh haha <3 
> 
> The title is from the song I want crazy by hunter hayes.

Louis started reading a fanfiction about him and Harry about a year ago.   
He stumbled upon it when he was bored during his break.   
He slowly read every single word of every single chapter. Took it all in and he thought about it for a long long time.   
But that was just the start.

\-- 

After a couple weeks of reading multiple fanfics recommend to him by his tumblr dash, yes he made his own account, he started writing.  
Nothing serious obviously because why in hell would Louis Tomlinson write seriously about him and Harry Styles being in a relationship? Well because maybe he liked Harry a little bit. Just slightly more than just a friend. 

So he started writing his not-so-serious fanfiction about him and Harry Styles and posted it on his tumblr. Just above the text he put in a photo wich he thought fit good with the story.

Just on the first day about 300 people read his story, liked it and shared it. After the 2nd his notes were blowing up even more and the unbelievable number of 5000 was probably just a trick of louis eyes it just wasn't. 

After a week or so e received his first fanmail/ask thing:  
"Hi, I just wanted to tell you that I absolutely love your story. Where did you get that picture from? I probably looked through the whole google pages of "larry stylinson" and "Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles" and there was it just one time with the link to your story. Do you know them personally? Well anyways, please keep writing! Love you. x   
Anonymous asked a question. 

That wasn't the last one in his ask box though more and more words of praise and mostly positive critism floated in.   
He was really happy with the outcome of his story and he appreciated the influence and effect it has. He started writing a second and a third one just for fun and in almost no time he was one of the most popular writers on tumblr.

\--

There were all back on tour again and things between the boys went back to normal.   
Louis thought it was a bit awkward to talk to Harry but it was just going to be normal again in some time.

"Oi Harold can I borrow your computer?" He asks.  
" 'course it just on the couch." 

Louis switched the computer on wanting to check his dashboard for new fanfics to read or messages from fans.   
He typed into the search bar: Doncastermaster6969.tumblr.com   
But when he reached "doncas-" his URL already appeared on the screen along with some tagged fanfics.  
Why? 

Not thinking about a reason he clicked one the link and started scrolling on the appeared dash. But it was not his account he was logged in. It was Harry's "Chesiresdesiredcat6969.tumblr.com"  
He has known the owner of this account for a while now because they talked on tumblr about One Direction and how cute Harry and Louis would be together. He kinda found his tumblr twin. Ed was his name, short for Edward. Well apparently not because this was Harry's laptop and nothing makes sense anymore.

Louis stares at the computer with wide eyes, shocked and not able to move. Questions are flowing through his head:   
"Does Harry now that it's me he wrote to?" "Is this all a joke to humiliate me?" "Will Harry hate me because I write such things?" "Does he think it's funny?" 

But the was one hopeful questions between all the negative ones:  
"If Harry reads my stories about us, does he like me back?"

Louis shut the notebook close and stood up from the couch fixing his collar and damn, did it just get really warm in here or was Louis just nervous as hell? 

\--

The events of last night went pretty much unnoticed and Louis was glad they did so he only had to worry about the still really relevant questions from his head.   
There was a knock on the door.  
Louis sat up straight and faced the door.

"Come in, it's open."   
The door made a slight squeeking sound as it slowly opened and Harry stuck his head into the room.   
"Hi Louis." He sounded kinda nervous.  
"Hey Harry, what's up?"   
"Nothing really, I just wanted to ask if you used my account on my computer last night? Because there was a page in my history and I can't remember opening it."

And well, oh. 

"Ehrm, well, yeah I just yours. More convenient, right?" Louis stuttered quite uncertain with what to say.   
"Can I ask what page it was, though?" He asked now more sure about himself than before.

Harrys cheeks turned into a darker shade of red than it was before and Louis' heart melted just a little bit.

"Yeah, ehrm just this fan thing, some tumblr page i think." He clearly knew exactly what page he was talking about, he was just hiding it.   
"Oh um it's possible that i opened it on accident." Louis replied trying to sound cool and laid back about this.

Harry looked at him confused. Louis saw hurt flashing through his eyes. Why?   
Louis shifted on the bed and made room Harry

"What's wrong H?  
"It's n-nothing really."   
"I can see that something is wrong Harry. Just come here and talk please." Louis sounded probably a little bit too hopeful but it's Harry we are talking about here.

Harry hesitantly made his way to the bed. He dropped down on it and snuggled into the sheets next to Louis.

"What did you really see yesterday?" He asked.  
"I saw a blog about us on tumblr with tons of fanfiction. You obviously opened that site before I did." Harrys eyes became sadder and sadder.

Louis turned his body to face his crush and he wrapped his arms around the taller boy.

"Y-you a-re n-n-not d-disg-gusted w-with m-me?" Harry hiccupped, a tear making its way down his cheek.  
Louis wiped it away with his thumb and let his hand rest next to his ear.   
"Why would I be love? You know that I am always there for you so if you want to talk then I'm ready. He smiled softly.  
Harry looked so vulnerable and precious and Louis never wanted to let him go. 

"I-I'm gay Louis!" Harry turned around ready to leave if Louis' reaction was as bad as excepted.  
"Yeah, and?" Louis asked. "What is wrong with that? I think I am too H, no need to worry." 

Harrys head snapped around. "What?" He was more confused than ever that's for sure.   
"Yes I think I am still not sure, though. I've never even kissed a guy apart from a game."   
"You can kiss me!" Harry said before he realized what he just said. His eyes widened and his hand covered his mouth.

Louis eyes widened as well and he softly peeled off Harrys fingers from Harry mouth.  
He slowly leaned in and captured Harrys bottom lip between his own.  
Harrys eyes widened even more if that's possible but softly fluttered close after a moment.   
Their mouths began movin softly and the room fell completly silent apart from the slight smacking sound of their lips. 

Louis pulled away and looked at Harry. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes were glowing and his mouth was slightly opened. Louis assumed he looked just the same. He was in awe, he just kissed his longtime crush and he didn't push him off. 

"Wow" Harry whispered bringing his fingers to his lips. Louis smiled fondly at him.   
\--   
After the kissing continued for a while they both got tired and decided to take a nap. Harry cuddled himself into Louis' side and Louis wrapped his arms around the younger boy. He smiled to himself and leaned in to whisper into Harrys ear:

"No need to worry babe that tumblr was mine." He kissed Harrys ear and waited for a reaction from him.

"Shut up Louis I'm trying to sleep here!"


End file.
